fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Will Lines
The will lines don't appear on the clothing as they have appeared on my character while he was naked. --Alpha Lycos 01:29, November 30, 2010 (UTC) So, you can still see them through the clothing in fable 3... 10:08, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :Yes but the page has been changed to make it seem like they only appear while your character is wearing clothing. --Alpha Lycos 10:28, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I haven't tried without clothes yet... are there separate will lines, or is it just the tattoos that glow? Also, an interesting piece of information is that each piece of clothing has a different will lines pattern. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 10:31, November 30, 2010 (UTC) :::I've had the will lines with no tattoos or clothing. And for my save the will lines always look the same no matter what I'm wearing. --Alpha Lycos 10:33, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Magical Aura It is possible to increase ones magical Aura in Fable III without the use of Magic. Weapons like The Dragonstomper .48 or The Facemelter have Flame Damege Augments, once unlocked these augments will increase Heros Magical Aura with just the use of magic augmented weapons. Zkooma 10:43, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :Interesting. Though the Magical Aura has nothing to do with any glowing on the Hero. I played through once, had no stars in magical aura but had the glowing like another save that had 5 stars in Magical Aura.--Alpha Lycos 10:45, March 12, 2011 (UTC) ::The few times I played all my characters had permanent glow tattoos by the time they hit 3rd star, without the need of charging up a flourish or spell. Its possible to gain the same permanent type of glow on your tattoos without any stars on Magical Aura via the tattoo dyes, once unlocked in the temple of Aurora. Zkooma 13:11, March 12, 2011 (UTC) :::I had the permanent glow when I maxed out my alignment. This happened before I reached Aurora and I had 0 stars in magical aura.--Alpha Lycos 21:35, March 12, 2011 (UTC)ting ::: I'm starting to wonder what Magical Aura actually dose. Trying to increase Magical Aura from 1 to 3 stars I noticed a few changes in my Hero. Using the Summon Creatures Potions at 1 star called upon Beetles, 2 Hobbes and 3 stars summoned Shadow Humanoids (similar to that of The Crawler's). All without any kind of magic upgrades on Road to Rule. Perhaps Magical Aura has nothing to do with any kind of Glow or Will Lines, seems less likely to be effecting the potions I use as well. From my experience I always believed it the reason for the permanent glow to my tattoos. Maybe it plays a more subtle role to our Hero's appearance. I apologize, this topic is starting to feel as if it belongs on a different talk page. Zkooma 11:16, March 13, 2011 (UTC) :Magical Aura increases the level of your potions and the power of your potions. Its like how Stature increases the power of all guns and strength increases the power of all melee weapons--Alpha Lycos 19:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) : :Under Strength its stated: "The power of a weapon and how much damage it does per hit, is decided on what its augments are and what level of melee the hero or heroine has purchased on the Road to Rule". Somthing similar is said about Gun damage under Skill. Its on the descriptions of the chest in Road to Rule. I think Strength, Stature and Magical Aura mainly effect Hero's appearance and morphing. Zkooma 19:41, March 13, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm meaning the star section in the stats screen. Those three give small boosts to damage done, but its not shown on the damage screen for the weapons.--Alpha Lycos 19:44, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Fable III I think the info about Fable III should be removed or at least fixed up. My evil character has 1 magic chest open, no magical aura and yet still has the glowing lines, his tattoos glow red when he flourishes and he is almost fully evil, just after killing Saker he slaughtered the entire of Brightwall. I think the clothing glyph things are just an alignment indicator, like the Extreme Morph but in very basic mode. Tattoos are a mix of basic Extreme Morph and will lines, if your magical aura is high they glow permanently but otherwise they only glow during flourishes.--Alpha Lycos 02:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC)